mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
1992: One year after the collapse of the Soviet Union the world begins a new era, not ruled by fears of Nuclear Holocaust or bears. A world with one predominant super power, new nations, new technologies, and new alliances. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1 (UNAPPROVED): *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (UNAPPROVED): *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod (USA) (UNAPPROVED): 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2000 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistantly horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 4/6th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. *Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 4/6th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may not write turn-events pertraining to their own state. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be ammended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 4/6 vote by all mods. Map Amature Map Contributor #1 (Incase of lazy mapmakers or just helping): Amature Map Contributor #2: States ''*''Seccesionist Region N. America *USA (Reserved for mod): *Canada: *Mexico: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rica: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *Brazil: *Colombia: *Venezuala: *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Argentina: *Chile: Asia *China *Xinjiang: *Taiwan *Burma: *Thailand: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *India: *Pakistan: *Bangladesh: *Japan: *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: *Kazakhstan:Whipsnade (talk) 16:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *Krgyzstan: *Georgia *Abkhazia: *South Ossetia: *Afghanistan: *Turkmenistan: *Iran: *Iraq: *Turkey: *Syria: *Lebanon: *Israel: *Palestine: *Jordan: *Tajikstan: *Saudi Arabia: *Yemen: *Oman: *UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *Indonesia: *East Timor: *Papua New Guinea: *Philippines: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *S. Korea: *True Korea (ALL HAIL SUPREME LEADER KIM JON-UN) *Mongolia Africa Egypt CAR S. Africa Nigeria Libya Namibia Europe *UK: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Game Begins with 9 members Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game